Mésaventure à Poudlard
by Anamaelia
Summary: Mon 1er Défi! Une des mésavantures de Sirius à Poudlard. Ou comment convertir une miss parfaite à l'art noble et délicat de la farce!


**D****éfi n°2 : **

**D****éclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient, mais tout appartient à J., le grand manitou de notre secte… (J'essaye de faire des déclaimer différents à chaque fois, ça donne de drôles de trucs des fois…)

**Note de l****'****auteur** : Un défi consiste en : un couple donné, une condition, deux ou trois phrases à caser, et une feuille double comme limite. (voir liste des défis pour plus de précisions.)

Pour le défi n°1 : (Marie -- Annaïs)

Couple : Lily Evans / Sirius Black

Condition : Bellatrix en tutu rose à froufrous.

Phrases : - j'adôôôre ton poil soyeux.

- le canard est dans le puits, je répète le canard est dans le puits.

Bref, soyez indulgent avec moi, c'est mon premier défi !!!

**Note de l****'****auteur 2 :** Je dédicace ce défi à ma bêta et à Marie sans qui je n'aurais jamais publié : Je fais trop de fautes d'orthographe et je suis vraiment une feignasse, j'ai horreur de taper à l'ordi !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas une petite review… svp (les grandes sont aussi acceptées et même hautement recommandées pour le bien-être de l'auteur).

*****

Lily Evans, préfète de son état, était la fille qui exaspérait le plus Sirius Black. Le jeune homme, grand, brun, aux yeux bleus clairs, charmeur, séducteur, et maraudeur à ses heures… Bref, le jeune homme était, pour le moment, dans une fureur noire : Lily Evans venait de faire rater sa génialissime blague qu'il préparait depuis maintenant un mois. La nuit passée, Sirius avait réussi à glisser jusqu'à la cuisine sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, son meilleur ami. Après avoir passé la salle commune des Griffondors, il avait été soulagé de ne pas tomber sur la préfète de 5ème année qui faisait de sa vie un Enfer, Evans. Déjà que jusqu'à cette année elle faisait régner l'ordre sans en avoir le titre, maintenant qu'elle l'avait… mais cette peste d'Evans était allée jusque dans la cuisine pour l'attendre de pied ferme. C'est pas possible une fille pareille ! Elle devait avoir un radar à blague intégré pour toujours le prendre sur le fait. Comme la pièce était plongée dans le noir, lorsque la voix de la jolie rousse – Sirius était quand même obligé de le reconnaitre – avait retenti à ses oreilles, il en avait lâché la fiole qu'il tenait à la main, gâchant par ce fait un mois de travail.

Faisant les cent pas dans son dortoir, il venait de faire le compte rendu à ses compatriotes : James Potter, son meilleur ami ; Rémus Lupin, le plus sérieux de la bande ; et Peter Pettigrow,… (Rien à dire). Si James était furieux contre lui et Evans, Rémus paraissait soulagé que la blague n'est pas aboutie. Faut dire, avec son poste de préfet, il se trouvait assis entre deux chaises… pour ne pas dire de manière plus grossière. A la grande consternation du loup-garou, le ton entre Sirius et James finit par monter, entrainant inexorablement… un défi ! Et oui, ces deux là étaient vraiment des cas désespérés. Rémus secoua la tête de consternation.

- Je te défie, s'exclama James. Je te défie d'embarquer Evans dans une de tes blagues, et de la faire participer.

Pendant un instant, le silence régna dans le dortoir des quatre garçons. Tous étaient ébahis, et Rémus était certain que, pour une fois, Sirius allait refuser le défi. Mais à sa grande stupéfaction, le jeune homme téméraire accepta avec véhémence. C'est pas Sirius Black qui refuserait un défi ! Les traits toujours déformés pas la colère, le brun s'enfuit du dortoir. Sans s'en rendre compte il se retrouva bien vite devant la Salle sur Demande. Il y entra, après avoir commandé un endroit agréable et chaleureux, et se mit à réfléchir à ce nouveau défi. Il devait embarquer Evans dans un de ses plans. EVANS ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter sans réfléchir ! Démotivé et peiné, il s'effondra dans un fauteuil du petit salon demandé. Il avait perdu d'avance. C'était sûr ! Secouant la tête, il rassembla tout son courage, son entêtement, sa détermination et serra les poings : « je ne me déclarerais pas vaincu avant d'avoir tout essayé ! » s'exclama-t-il, parlant dans le vide, faisant sa déclaration à Poudlard même.

Quelques semaines passèrent et Sirius dut se rendre à l'évidence : malgré toute ça « bonne » volonté, Evans était plus à cheval sur le Règlement que le Règlement intérieur lui-même. Il ne devait qu'à son orgueil de ne pas encore avoir lâché le morceau. Et, à présent, les enguelades entre lui et Evans étaient encore plus fréquentes et bruyantes que celles d'Evans avec James ! Le peu d'estime que la jeune fille avait eut pour lui avait chuté de façon exponentielle. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Sirius se baladait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, pendant la nuit, sous sa forme d'animagus : un grand chien noir. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas qu'il s'était fait remarquer avant qu'une voix douce et triste ne le fasse sursauter : « Je me demande ce que fais un chien dans Poudlard ? » Il bondit près à détaler comme un lapin avec le loup aux fesses, quand il avisa qui avait parlé : Evans, la fille qui occupait ses pensées (Attention, c'est à cause du défi qu'il pensait à elle, hein ? Il n'était pas amoureux de cette miss parfaite !). Il était vraiment prêt à fuir jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde quand il remarqua les larmes qui dévalaient les joues rougies de la préfète. Touché par cette détresse visible qu'il apercevait pour la première fois sur le visage de Lily Evans, et n'écoutant que son courage (et son inconscience !) – si quelqu'un pouvait le démasquer c'était bien cette jolie rousse – il s'approcha doucement, les oreilles rabattues, les yeux larmoyants, le couinement d'un chiot battu au fond de la gorge. Lily avança lentement la main vers ce chien sorti de nulle part, et enfouit ses doigts dans le pelage de la bête. Au bout d'un moment, Lily finit par révéler à son confident venu d'ailleurs ses problèmes. D'abord, James Potter, le garçon qui l'exaspérait le plus, et maintenant Sirius Black, ce bellâtre au cerveau pas plus grand qu'un petit pois – La comparaison ne sembla pas au goût de cet étrange chien… (_On se demande bien pourquoi ?!_) – la goutte d'eau avait fini par faire déborder le vase. Elle ne pouvait plus les supporter. Encore, Potter, elle savait ce qu'il voulait, mais Black, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que ce jeune homme, qui ne s'était jamais intéressé à elle, pouvait bien lui vouloir. « Apparemment, dit-elle perdue dans ses pensées, il voudrait que je fasse une blague avec lui. C'est assez risible en y pensant. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est encore passé par la tête à ce crétin, prétentieux – légère tension chez le chien - . Pendant encore quelques instants, Lily serra le chien dans ses bras en silence. Enfin, elle se reprit. Elle se leva, ébouriffa avec un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres, les poils mi-longs du chien. « J'adôôôre ton poil soyeux ! » Si un chien pouvait rougir, la jeune rousse se retrouverait avec un chien rouge plutôt qu'un chien noir dans les bras. Puis Lily partit pour son dortoir, laissant un jeune homme, sous l'apparence d'un chien, pour le moins confus.

Le lendemain, c'est un Sirius hagard, à moitié réveillé qui s'installa face à James au petit déjeuner. Ignorant les remarques de son meilleur ami, il laissa promener son regard sur la grande salle, repensant aux paroles de la jolie préfète rousse. Perdu dans ses pensées et les résolutions qu'il prenait les unes après des autres (Ne pas harceler Evans, ne pas laisser James la harceler…), il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que sa cousine Bellatrix et sa bande de Serpentard de 7ème année étaient en train de traumatiser une première année de Gryffondor, qui avait osé dire, sans se rendre compte que la serpentarde était dans les parages, à une de ses amies que la danse était l'un des meilleurs sport moldus. Etant une griffondor, la petite ne se laissa pas intimider par la jeune femme. Celle-ci, qui n'avait jamais eut de patience, sortit rapidement sa baguette magique, un sort à la limite de la magie noire sur le bout de la langue. Lily, en bonne préfète, s'interposa et le ton monta rapidement entre les deux jeunes filles. C'est à ce moment là que Sirius se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait. Il se leva, coupant James dans sa tirade sans en avoir l'intention, et se dirigea vers le lieu de la dispute, surprenant la moitié de la population de la Grande Salle, ceux dont l'attention était fixée sur la discorde. En effet, c'était bien la première fois que l'un des maraudeurs s'aventurait seul vers une confrontation. « Tiens, tiens, tiens, s'exclama-t-il en arrivant. Il semblerait que tu n'aies toujours pas évoluée depuis ta 1ère année : tu te querelles toujours avec des premières années et toujours pour des sujets futiles ! » Le teint crémeux de sa cousine passa au rouge vif, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer, le professeur McGonagall les interpella et les sépara. La petite Griffondor se retourna alors vers ses deux ainés avec un grand sourire et les remercia. Sirius raccompagna à leur table la préfète. Quand James s'apprêta à demander encore une fois à la rousse de sortir avec lui, l'animagus-chien le rembarra sèchement avant qu'il n'eut pu ouvrir la bouche, à la grande surprise de tous. Sirius les ignora, et partit vers les cours une simple brioche à la main. Il était évident pour tous que le jeune Black avait soudainement changé sans aucune raison apparente.

Tout ce passa normalement jusqu'au lendemain. Evidement, Bellatrix n'avait pas du tout appréciée ce qui s'était passé la veille. Et lâche comme elle l'était, elle s'attaqua à la plus faible des trois : La petite Griffondor ! Quand cette dernière apparut le lendemain dans la Grande Salle, elle était affluée de la peau et des oreilles d'un elfe de maison. Aussitôt, Lily se précipita vers elle cherchant le contre-sort. Sirius avait pitié de cette pauvre fillette qui n'avait rien demandé. Se concentrant sur ce qu'il savait, il se souvint enfin du contre-sort et alla aider la préfète, surprenant les trois autres maraudeurs dont deux riaient à gorge déployée des malheurs de la première année, – Rémus à son habitude les regardait d'un air sévère – c'était bien la première fois que Sirius ne riait pas de quelqu'un d'autre.

Assis à côté de Lily, non loin de ses trois amis, dont deux avaient un air boudeur, et jetaient des coups d'œil assassins au traître à leur bande, Sirius massacrait du regard sa cousine. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de la préfète, qui était autant en rogne que lui. Si au début, elle protesta avec véhémence, elle finit par accepter sous un sourire mi-victorieux – envers James qui le sentit mal – mi- diabolique – envers Bellatrix, qui aurait prit peur si elle avait un peu prêté attention au lieu de se pavaner parmi les serpentard comme une dinde. Ce jour là, un samedi, toute l'école se mit à jaser quand on se rendit compte que deux étudiants n'avaient pas été vu de la journée : Lily Evans et Sirius Black. C'est pourquoi, lorsque le lendemain seule Lily réapparut, elle fut submergée de questions. Vite on la laissa tranquille quand elle menaça de tous les transformer en canards. Au milieu du repas, elle sortit quelque chose de sa poche, que James reconnu comme son miroir à double sens. Se concentrant, ce dernier réussit à entendre la voix de son futur ex-meilleur ami – Sirius était tout de même en train de réussir son pari et de lui piquer une fille sur laquelle il avait mit un droit de veto – qui tenait des propos sans queue ni tête : « Le canard est dans le puits, je répète le canard est dans le puits. » La préfète coupa la communication, et un sourire diabolique s'afficha sur son visage, ce qui n'était vraiment pas habituel. Discrètement, elle sortit de sa poche sa baguette magique, et la pointa sur Bellatrix. Sans que personne ne le remarque, le sort atteint sa cible. Aussitôt, Bellatrix se vit affluée à sa grande horreur, d'un affreux tutu rose à froufrous ! Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis la griffondor qui avait fait la farce éclata de rire, entrainant à sa suite presque la totalité des élèves de Poudlard. Au moment où Bellatrix se levait en poussant un cri d'effroi, Sirius entra dans la Grande Salle, un appareil photo à la main : « Alors Bella, je croyais que tu détestais tout ce qui est moldu. » Il mitrailla de photos et de propos cinglant, la pauvre 7ème année qui finit par être au bord des larmes. Quand sa victime finit enfin par s'enfuir, Sirius se retourna vers sa complice souriant de toutes ses dents. Cette dernière se leva et se jeta à son cou, transportée par un élan de gaité. Son rire et sa bonne humeur communicatifs contaminèrent le jeune Black qui la fit tournoyer avant de soudainement l'embrasser, ignorant les regards de tous sur eux. Lily y répondit bien vite passant ses bras autour du cou du grand brun, pas si crétin que ça finalement. Si James avait jusqu'ici été dévoré par une jalousie sans précédent, ce baiser fut la goutte d'eau de trop : il s'évanouit lamentablement sur le sol de la Grande Salle.

******

Voilà! j'espère que ça vous a plu... j'attends avec hate vos Reviews!!!!  
Pour ce qui est de la liste des défis, nous sommes entrain de l'élaborer avec les collocs du CMGC (c'est fou tout ce qu'il faut expliquer!!!). Mais n'esitez pas à nous en envoyer ( en tout cas moi j'essayerai de les relever). A bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires Poudlariennes!!!!  
Aélia


End file.
